Kingdom Hearts The Road to Twilight
by CrystalPhoenix618
Summary: After the events of Castle Oblivion, Riku sets off with King Mickey on an all new adventure for the truth about the Organization. But will he be okay with the answers he gets? Please R&R!
1. Nobody's Gain

Note: Alrighty, just a quick thing real quick. P I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. All of the original characters, locations, items, in KH, such as Sora, Riku, and Kairi, belong to Squareenix and Disney, all of the Disney characters, locations, and items belong to Disney, and all of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and items belong to Squareenix. All original characters, locations, and items, belong to me. Squareenix and Disney created a truly amazing universe, I'm merely stampeding through it. P 

Chapter One: Nobody's Gain

_Pale orange lights flickered in the dimly lit room as the red wrapped man stepped forward. His fiery orange eyes seemed to fade in and out in time with the room's poor lighting. He took another step towards the black hooded man kneeling before him, before removing one of his gloved hands from his robes. He idly picked up a dark globe sitting on the desk beside him, which was littered with papers of all different sizes, colors, and textures._

_"You have failed me Marluxia." The man's deep, rich, voice burned in Marluxia's ears which had grown accustomed to the room's inescapable silence. He recoiled within his cloak, pulling it tighter around him._

_"I'm sorry sir." he managed to mutter after struggling with the words that seemed to stick in his throat._

_The man wrapped in red cloth laughed, the sound of his voice flooded the room once again. _

_"You're sorry?" The man repeated, dark humor clearly evident in his tone of voice. "You loose control over a key location in the grand scheme of the Organization, and you say you're sorry?"_

_Marluxia whimpered as he began to shuffle slowly backwards, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and his superior in that tiny room._

_"Oh Marluxia... you are going to be more than sorry..." The red wrapped man raised his hand, and Marluxia began to raise as well, his hood falling behind his panic stricken face. _

_"Pl... please, sir... I... I... wont mess up next t-time!" Marluxia stuttered as his brown jagged hair danced around his face oblivious to the torment the rest of Marluxia's body was going through._

_"Oh trust me Marluxia..." The red wrapped man smirked, showing off his dangerously white teeth. "You won't. By the time I'm done with you... You'll be praying for sweet death!"_

_"Nooo..." Marluxia whimpered, trying to crawl up into a ball in mid air. "No.... NOOOO!!!"_

"NOOO!!!" Riku shot up from the ground and quickly began to look around, ready to attack any foe that might be sneaking up on him.

"Riku, what's wrong?" King Mickey began to look around in the same directions as Riku, wondering what he was so nervous about.

"Uh..." Riku looked around a few last times, before sighing. "It's nothing... Just a bad dream..." He sat back down on the dark grass that grew besides the path he had been walking down for two days.

"Was it Ansem?" King Mickey asked, sitting back down alongside Riku, smoothing out his dark robe that matched the one Riku was wearing.

"Nah... it was..." Riku sighed again, and fell down roughly on the ground. He stared up at the stars shining down on him and wondered about what he had just seen.

"Well?" King Mickey inquired, worry clearly evident on his face.

Riku smiled up at the King and shook his head. "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

"Well if you say so..." Mickey said while standing up. "But I think we had better start off down the path again." Mickey walked off the grass, and his feet soon met the familiar road.

"Yeah, probably." Riku got up and stretched, before taking his place besides the King. They walked for a few moments in silence, before Riku looked down at his shorter companion. "Hey Mickey?"

"Yeah?" Mickey replied, looking up at Riku while he walked.

"Marluxia was using Naminé to gain control of Sora, right?"

"Right."

"And he wanted Sora, so he could take over the rest of the Organization, right?"

"Right."

"So, that's why Lexaeus wanted me. So he could use me to defeat Sora, right?"

"Right..." Mickey replied, wondering what Riku was worried about.

"So... we know that there's all this inner struggle and ladder climbing within the Organization... but what IS the Organization?" Riku's gaze shifted over to the stars that guided them while they walked down the path that seemingly lead nowhere.

"Er... Gee, I never really thought about that..." Mickey looked down at his feet, beginning to realize where Riku was going with this.

"And what exactly is their purpose?" Riku sighed. "All we really know about them is that they want me and Sora... and what's their connection with Ansem? And DiZ?" Riku shuddered as he remembered his nightmare about the red wrapped man.

"Golly, I dunno the answers to any of those questions." Mickey smiled looking up at Riku. "But I'd sure like to find out!"

Riku laughed. "Me too." He nodded. "So it's settled... We're going to find out what we can about the Organization! For some reason, I feel... I feel like it's tied into all of this more than we can comprehend right now."

Mickey grew quiet for a moment and watched Riku. He continued to walk along side his companion, contemplating things he had learned on his journeys. However, he was quickly, and harshly, shaken out of his day dream.

"Mickey look!" Riku shouted, pointing at a huge orange and black door that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"How long has that been there?!" Mickey exclaimed, jumping back eyeing the door suspiciously.

"It popped up after I said we were going to find out about the Organization..."

Riku took a step forward, watching the door cautiously. It stood two stories high, with intricate black designs depicting faded people on orange stone. Riku ran his fingers over the ridges on the door, and wondered what had caused it's appearance.

"Whoa!" Riku jumped back as the designs began to light up where he touched them. They began to move, and the light spread, covering the door in a bright, pearly, light. Riku looked up at the top of the door, and for the first time, noticed a large golden bell, which began to ring as soon as the light reached its tip.

"What's going on?!" Mickey shouted over the deafening roar that was caused by the bell.

Riku winced as he cupped his hands over his ears. "I have no idea!" he shouted back.

"You made another choice."

Riku and Mickey snapped their heads up at the same time, and watched the man who was standing besides the bell.

"DiZ..." Riku whispered, his voice drowned out by the bell.

"You've decided what you want to do, have you not?" DiZ smiled as his voice clearly flew into the ears of the cloaked figures in front of him. "This door will take you to where you want to go. It will lead you to your answers."

"Where does it lead?!" Riku shouted, tears beginning to form in his eyes from the continuous eruptions of sound from the bell.

"Enter and find out." With that said, DiZ faded from view and the door flew open causing pearly white light outlined in deep purples to flow out of the orange framed door.

Mickey looked up at Riku. "Well?!" He shouted, looking back into the door.

Riku nodded down at his companion and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." he whispered before charging head first through the door, Mickey right by his side.

The door then swung shut, and faded away as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving DiZ visible once again, chuckling to himself.

"You'll get your answers Riku... oh yes... you'll get your answers and they'll be more spectacular then you could have ever imagined..." DiZ stepped forward, and began to fade away. "And so begins Act 3... it's going to be quite the show..."


	2. The Clock Strikes Two

Note: lol, alrighty, here is the second chapter!!! Okay, just to let everyone know, this fic DOES have spoilers in it, so you really shouldn't of even read the first chapter if you haven't played Chain of Memories... lol, but that's okay, you can still read if you really want to, I don't mine. Cough Time to move right along! 

Chapter Two: The Clock Strikes Two

_"Riku...."_

_Bright lights filled Riku's head as he attempted to open his eyes, before quickly shutting them again..._

_"Riku..."_

_Riku's mouth quivered as it struggled to open, to call out to that familiar voice. That voice that he longed to hear. That voice that wasn't really it, but it was so close, it didn't matter to him..._

_"Riku..."_

_Riku stretched out his hand, desperately trying to grab hold of the body that the voice belonged to, but all he grabbed was empty space..._

_"Riku... Come find me... Find me at... the Clocks... I'll be waiting for you..."_

_Riku's mind was racing. 'The clocks? What clocks? Where? Why?' He begged his mouth to open, so he could speak with him, and ask him if he was okay._

_"At the clocks Riku... at the clocks..."_

"Riku!"

Riku gasped for air, feeling as if he had just been drenched with icy water. He shivered as he sat up on the orange brick ground, and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank goodness your okay!" Riku heard Mickey say, and from the way his voice was shifting, Riku guessed he was jumped all around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes slowly. 'What just happened?' Sighing, Riku stood up, before opening his eyes to a much different sight than he imagined. "Where are we...?"

Mickey looked at Riku quizzically. "Don't you remember this place from Castle Oblivion?"

Riku squinted and looked around at the quaint orange and gold buildings around him. It was a rather lovely sight, with flowers at the base of every window, cobblestone paths lined with white rose bushes, and a lazy orange sky that made you feel as if the whole town was just waking up.

"Wait..." he looked around a little closer, his eyes a little wider. "orange buildings... cobblestone paths... white rose bushes..." Riku gasped. "It's Twilight Town!"

Mickey nodded, before taking a few steps farther down the path.

"I didn't exactly recognize it at first... but this is definitely Twilight Town." He noticed the only real difference from the memory Twilight Town he had visited in Castle Oblivion, and this real Twilight Town, was that there were people in this one.

Smoothing out the folds in his cloak, Riku looked upwards to look at the clock tower that loomed over the city below it, with it's two giant bells sitting idly by it's sides. Riku then took a step back.

"Clocks..." he muttered, quickly trying to piece together the fragments of the vision he had moments before. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the small king.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mickey asked, concern plastered on his face once again.

Riku nodded once more, before taking a step towards the Clock Tower, before pointing towards it. "I'm heading for the Clock Tower."

"Alrighty, how come?" Mickey asked.

"I've just got... a feeling that something will be waiting there for us." Riku looked down at his hand, before shaking himself out of his daze. "Is that alright with you?"

Mickey smiled warmly. "This is your show Riku, I'm just along for the ride."

Riku smiled back to him, and began to walk down the road, trying not to look up at the tower, in fear that it might not be what he was expecting.

"OW!"

A scarred hand shot out and grabbed the brunette who had tripped over her own feet. Once she was back on her own feet, the girl turned red and turned to look at the taller boy. Giggling, she said, "Thanks Rio!"

"Just keep walking, we don't want to be late." The boy was dressed in athletic clothing that hung loosely around his body, with green camouflage pants, and battered, green, combat boots. His hair was jet black, and stood in spikes, surrounded by a green bandana, that formed a ring around his head.

"Psh, whatever..." She sighed, before continuing to walk alongside the taller boy, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ears. It fell to the middle of her back, and she had some of it pulled up into a pony tail, that hung loosely over the rest of her hair. She straightened out her goldenrod tank top, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do we have to go to this stupid meeting anyways?"

Rio sighed, as if he had been asked the same question a million times before. "Because if we don't go, then Aros will be pissed, and we all know what happens when Aros gets pissed."

The girl rolled her eyes. "One of these days, I swear I'm going to have to pop him one."

Rio snorted. "With what? Your bubble gum?"

"Very funny Rio, ha ha!" The girl rolled her eyes again, and stopped walking. "You know what? I'm not going."

"Fine don't go Lara. See if I care. I'll just tell Aros that you didn't feel like showing up, and he'll go tell..." Rio smiled as he heard Lara jog up besides him.

"On second thought... I guess I have nothing better to do."

Chuckling quietly, Rio continued to walk along in the shadows of the orangey buildings, alongside a very peeved looking Lara.

Riku stood at the base of the clock tower and gasped as he looked up. "A lot taller than I expected it to be..."

"Don't worry sonnie, you can just take the lift to the top!!!!"

Riku snapped his head over to Mickey wondering if the mouse had been the one to say that. Mickey shook his head, as he searched around for the person who was speaking to them. However, Mickey wasn't looking for long, because a small roundish man with thick glasses, and no hair waddled up to them. He had dozens of watches up and down his short arms and a large golden clock hanging from his neck, he even had two large hands on his back, which probably also worked as a clock.

"What made you think I wanted to go to the top?" Riku smirked, unable to hide his amusement.

"Then why the hell are you at the Clock Tower for?!" The man said huffily, turning around to waddle back over to the entrance he had popped out of.

"H-hey...! Wait a minute!" Riku ran up besides the man and flicked his head in the direction of the lift. "How much does it cost?"

The funny little man turned around, and gave him a toothless grin. "For you.... 300 munny."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding. For 300 munny, I'll take the stairs."

"250!"

"100."

"200!"

"120."

"150!"

"20."

"Deal!" The man happily bounced over to his little desk hidden in an alcove by the lift, and inspected it for a second, before picking up a small bronze key. He waddled back over to Riku, handing it to him. "Here you go!"

Riku took it from him slowly, before placing 20 munny in the tiny man's hand. "Thanks..." He then walked over to the lift and unlocked the gate, nearly leaving Mickey behind in his haste.

At the top of the Clock Tower, Riku quickly inspected his surroundings. There wasn't much room to walk around, and there was a gold, intricately designed railing near the edge, that seemed to glow fiercely. Intrigued, Riku took a few steps forward, and soon found out why the rails were glowing.

"AH!" He flew backwards after a large golden spark erupted at the spot where he had tried to touch the rail.

"Riku!!!" Mickey ran up besides him, and knelt down. "Are you alright Pal?"

Riku winced as he stood back up. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Jeez Riku, I thought you were a little smarter than that."

Riku spun around, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the owner of the voice. He was a little shorter than Riku, with spiky hair going out in all directions, and a cocky smile that oozed confidence. He had bright blue eyes that were forever hopeful, and a strong build, proof of many battles fought. Except...

'This isn't right...' Riku thought as he took a step forward. 'His face is a little different... The clothes are all wrong... and... he's blonde...'

"What's wrong Riku?" The blonde haired boy spoke. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sora...?" Riku asked, taking another few steps forward.

"You bet." Sora said, smiling.

"But... you look... different.." Riku said, focusing on Sora's eyes, trying to remember how he saw him last.

"I know... It's because I'm fading away..." he looked down at the ground sadly. "Naminé betrayed me... and... I might not make it..."

It was Mickey's turn to speak. "What about Donald and Goofy?!"

"Hm?" Sora noticed the King for the first time before looking back at Riku. "They're fine... back at Castle Oblivion."

Mickey sighed, as Riku stood closely to Sora. "Sora... Isn't there anyway we can help? Can we stop the fading...?"

Sora smiled again before nodding. "Yeah... you see... Marluxia mentioned these Crystal Hearts... and... with them you can piece together a Broken Heart..."

Riku nodded. "Alright, how can we find these Crystal Hearts?"

"Here." Sora waved his hand, and four portals opened up, one was red, one was blue, one was green, and one was yellow. "Each one of these portals will take you to the location of a Crystal Heart."

Riku took a deep breath. "Alright Sora. We'll find these Crystal Hearts for you... Don't worry, I won't fail you, I promise!"

Sora smiled warmly, "I know you won't."

With that Riku propelled himself through the portal closest to him, which consisted of yellow, swirling, energy, closely followed by King Mickey.

Sora's smiled faded into a wicked smirk. "A promise is a promise Riku... Don't fail me now..."

Woot! thanks for those of you who left reviews ) Raye-chan you rock! Review some more! lol, don't worry everything will make a lot more sense in the next chapter, and feel free to leave theories in your reviews too! The next chapter should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow! 


End file.
